Summer Day's
by VixenGal
Summary: Bella meets Edward in a totally different way shes into vampires but hes not one this time their romance blossoms over the summer break.rated T for language.All-human EXB eXb edwardXbella Edward and Bella. Review review review!


Hey! its me VixenGal and this is my first story so NO FLAMES!!! Helpful criticism is welcome but anything beyond that point will not be tolerated! Thanks and comment I want to know what you think! Bella's POV.

-Summer Day's-

I bet you would think I get all the boys, and I bet you think I love the way I look. I even bet you think I don't worry about what other people think when I walk down the hall. Well your wrong, way wrong.

Hi, I'm Bella and I'm 5 foot 3', I have brown hair to the middle of my back with great big green eyes and I wear a size 9 shoe. Yeah I know my big feet are funny, but they are beside the point, okay? Anyway like I was saying, I'm by far not fat, my jeans fit good and my shirts show off my *ahem* assets and I'm sorta funny, at least I think so. Your probably asking, "Okay, so why cant you get a boyfriend?" Well its all the thinks I have to deal with. Really take a look at my competition. I'm the girl who no one wants to see. You can sit back and watch all the girls, they are like walking toothpicks with their highlighted hair, painted faces, their tight little jeans, and their little attitudes. And all the boys smile at them and sometimes even wink at them. But me when I walk down the hall all I hear is snickers, I see smirks, and I feel like a outcast in my own skin.

My day starts at 7 in the morning when my mom walks in to tell me in her annoying high pitched morning voice to wake up because breakfast is ready. I can smell the wonderful aroma of waffles in the kitchen, my dad is watching his sports as me and my puppy Sissy walk into the kitchen. She gets her treat and I get my waffle, after breakfast they take me to the hell hole I call _Forks High School._

One of my best friends Jessica is standing at the front door. She is just like me only so much prettier in my eyes, she is my height, a little chubby with not so _big _feet,

she wears cute shoes all the time. I think she's a fanatic, she disagrees with me on my big feet and rather or not I'm the wrong size. She says I'm perfectly fine the way I am and sure she would say that with her pretty blue shirt that shapes her body and her capris that don't make her legs look big. There's nothing wrong with her so yes she would say something like that best friends have to. She thinks me not having a boyfriend is for lack of trying, boy is she ever wrong.

There was this one, his name was Justin Silver. Oh was he gorgeous, with his brown sparkling eyes and his perfectly rock shaped muscles. And blonde smoothly flowing hair, when he smiled it made you melt.

We had 3rd period gym class together. He smiled at me sure, but probably trying not to laugh at me because every time he looked at me, I was doing something stupid like tripping over my own feet or getting hit in the head with some flying object. Once he even touched me, he must have thought he had to save me, the barbell attacked me I swear! He rushed over and laughed

"Oh my god Bella! Are you okay?" He said between snickers.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said trying to hang on to the ounce of consciousness I had remaining.

But that was the only contact we had. After words the only reason he looked at me I think was to laugh inside at the thought of it all. I have tried talking to him but the only reply I ever get is "Can I have some paper?". When I added him to my friends on myspace he never replied to my messages. If that's not trying then I don't know what is.

Jessica is better than me she really likes Mike. She is the type that goes for what she wants. Complete _opposite_ of me. She walks and talks with confidence. Like nothing can ever get in her way. I wish I could have _that._

As we walked through the hall Jessica _accidentally _bumped into Mike.

"Oh, no." Jessica says as she watches her books fall to the ground with a thud.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Mike exclaims to Jessica.

"Yeah, its totally cool." She smiles at him.

"Wow your hair smells great today." Mike says to Jessica, blushing a deep crimson.

I watched as they talked and flirted, it seemed like an eternity. They planned their first date at the movies tonight.

"Geez, what's wrong with me? Why cant I do that? Its a week from summer break and I _still_ have no boyfriend, I'm so lame..." I thought to myself.

Just as we sat down to lunch, and the smell of fresh rain and lavender over whelmed me. It was someone new at school, weird a week from Summer break and this kid comes walking in. But I sure didn't mind, he was _great_ to look at. If I was a vampire I think I might attack him. He smiled a crooked heart _melting_ smile as he walked by.

"O-oh my god! ...I think...I think he just smi-smiled at me... Did he really? Or was I just imagining that?" I put my head down blushing and went back to chapter 3 of "The Vampire Coven". I got that overwhelming smell again, this time _only closer_... As I slowly looked up, there he was, lunch in hand staring at me with his sparkling blue eyes.

"Gonna ask me to sit?" He said smiling.

"Um...uh...wanna...sit?" I stammered blushing.

"Sure thought you'd never ask." He said smirking taking the empty seat across from me.

"She's Bella." Jessica said laughing.

"I'm Edward. Nice to meet you 'She's Bella'."

"Why are you coming to school a week from summer break?" Jessica asked. She's never shy about anything.

"My family moved for the company." He continued, "My mother thinks, you should _never_ miss an opportunity." He looked down.

"Thank god." I whispered.

"Excuse me?" He looked confused.

"Nothing..." I sounded like a balloon losing air.

It finally was the last day of school. We had lunch everyday until then. It was great but my heart ached at the thought of not having this time to see his gorgeous face and hearing his wonderful voice saying my name. The end of the day was 30minutes away and we met in the middle of the hall going to our lockers.

"Whatcha' got planned for the summer?" He asked smiling.

"Not much, just hanging with friends, you?" I was hoping he would ask for my number, or even ask if we could hang too.

"Oh, the only friend I have here, is you, Bella." He said smiling.

"Well maybe we can hang sometime."

_"Don't blush don't blush_" I kept saying to myself.

"Yeah that would be cool." He winked.

"_Oh my god a wink!_"I wanted to scream.

"Here's my cell." He said as he handed me a paper.

"Thanks." I said as I walked away jumping up and down inside.


End file.
